


Brave Like a Lion

by writermegs17



Series: Jily lives AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Little Harry has a nightmare and his parents comfort him (Jily lives AU)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Jily lives AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058504
Kudos: 24





	Brave Like a Lion

At four years old, Harry Potter has already been through so much. He’d defeated the darkest wizard in recent history as a baby, and it was the subject of most of his nightmares. Tonight, he runs into his parents bedroom, tears streaming down his little face. “Mama?” He sobs

“Harry? What’s the matter, my little fawn?” His mother whispers sweetly, cupping his cheek. 

“Nightmare.”

Lily frowns. “Again? C’mere sweet boy.” She says, scooping little Harry up in her arms.

Harry buries his face in his mother’s long red hair. “There was a bad man. And a green light.” Harry whimpers. 

“Oh baby, I know. But it wasn’t real. You’re safe Harry.”

“You promise?”

“Of course. Now come lay here with Mummy, and try to go to sleep.”

“Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s working, but you’ll see him in the morning.”

“The bad man didn’t like us, did he?”

Lily pulls Harry close, kissing his forehead. “No fawn, he didn’t. He was mean, and angry that you’re a special little boy.”

“Oh.”

“My sweet, sweet boy, you’re so special and beautiful, you know that?”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are. The most special in the whole world.”

“I love you, Mama.”

“I love  _ you,  _ Harry James. So much. Now, close your eyes, and try to sleep.”

“I can’t. I’m scared.”

“Just try, darling. My brave little fawn.”

“Okay.”

For the next several minutes, Harry tosses and turns, and Lily does her best to comfort him. “Hush, you’re alright, Harry. Mummy’s got you. It’s alright.”

A moment later James arrives home “Hello Darling, how are you?” He asks .

“Alright, just trying to coax Harry to sleep, he had another nightmare.”

“Poor boy, I wish it were easier for him. He’s so little, he doesn’t deserve to be this scared.”

“He’s only four, James. It’s not fair.”

“I know it isn’t. But Harry’s gonna be okay.”

“We don’t know that.”

“Maybe not, but he’s got us to protect him. And Moony and Padfoot.”

“I know darling, it’s just hard to see him so scared. He’s such a happy boy.”

“He is, thank goodness.”

“Daddy?” Harry whispers, opening his eyes.

“Hey little man, you need to go back to sleep. It’s late.”

James says, turning towards him.

Harry pouts “I don’t want to. I’m scared.”

James thinks for a moment, choosing his words carefully, as to not upset his son further. “I know you don’t want to, but you’re so sleepy, you need your rest so we can play all day tomorrow, right?”

Harry shrugs. “I guess.”

“I’ll be right here, if you get scared. I promise, me and Mummy will protect you, alright? Now just try and close your eyes.”

“Will it make me brave?”

“Very brave.”

Harry smiles “Okay. Night, Daddy. I love you.”

“I love you too, Harry. My brave boy.”

Harry falls asleep a few minutes later, curled into Lily’s side as she counts the rises and falls of his breathing.

“He’ll be alright, darling. Don’t stay up all night sick with worry.” James whispers, kissing Lily’s forehead.

“I’ll try not too, but I can’t make any promises.”

“Harry is the luckiest little boy in the world to have you as his Mum.” 

“Thank you, Darling. It’s the greatest honor of my life.”

“I just hope these nightmares go away soon. It breaks my heart that our happy little boy has to go through so much. It wasn’t his choice to defeat someone so dark. He’s just a boy.”

“I hope he realizes how special he is though, unfathomably kind and loving.” 

“He so obviously gets that from you.”

“Yes, but his attitude is all Potter. Lord help me when he goes off to school and makes mischief with his friends.” Lily says.

“He won’t be getting caught, he’s too clever, just like you.” 

“I just want him to be happy.” 

“He is, I truly don’t know anyone happier.” 

Lily smiles. “Neither do I. Goodnight, my love.”

XXX

The next morning, Harry wakes up immediately bouncing on the bed to gain his mother’s attention. “Hi Mummy!” He says 

“Good morning, now, Harry, is that bouncing really necessary?” His mother asks him

Harry shakes his head. “I guess not. But it’s fun!”

“Well, I'm just glad to see you smiling. Did you get back to sleep okay?”

“Mhmm.”

“Good. I’m glad.”

“Mama?” Harry says, eyes wide

“Yes, my little fawn?”

“Why did the bad man leave me my ugly boo boo?” Harry says, rubbing his scar.

Lily frowns, her heart practically falling to the floor. “Well love, he tried to hurt you, but he couldn’t, and do you know why?”

“No.”

“Because Mama loves you  _ sooo  _ much, Harry James. So much that he physically couldn’t hurt you.”’

“Really?” Harry wonders, his eyes lighting up.

“Yes, and do you know what I see when I look at that scar?”

“What?”

“I see the mark of the bravest little boy in the whole world.” Lily says, kissing Harry’s forehead, just over his scar.

“Brave like a lion?”

“Exactly. Now, should we go and find your daddy?”

“Yes please.”

Okay then.”

Lily carries Harry to the kitchen, where James has pancakes flipping themselves by magic. Chocolate chip ones, Harry’s favorite.

“Mummy, look, Daddy’s making my favorite.” Harry practically squeals.

“Well, isn’t that nice, today must be a special day then, huh Harry?”

James shakes his head, grinning. “Nah, I just felt like spoiling the little prongslette, cause he’s the best.” He says, ruffling Harry’s hair

“James, don’t feed Harry’s ego. He’s four.”

“I’m not, Evans. Not as much as Padfoot does anyway.”

“This is true, and I suppose he sort of  _ is  _ the best. At least to us.”

Harry shakes his head. “No Mummy, you are. You and Daddy.” 

“Thank you, darling.”

“Yes, thank you, son. “

“You and Mummy stopped the bad man because you love me a lot.” 

“We sure did, and you know what, we’d do it a thousand more times.” James says, hugging his little family as tight as he can, absolutely certain that he has never meant anything more.


End file.
